2 Worlds 1 Life
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: R&R PLEASE! Everyone who DOES read my story says they love it... I even got a "it's ur best so far" but then... how come almost no one WILL read it?
1. This Isn't Real

Disclaimer: not mine _sobs_  
  
Author Notes: This does NOT get rid of my other story I wrote two at the same time before I can do it again OH and by the by I'm working on another chappie for Mulderisms and I have most of the next chapter for All For Me written and the rest is in my head. I have to say having my cousin help me with that other story improves my grammar lol but, it probably won't be any better any place else because they're not helping me in these  
  
Summary: Mulder is having strange episodes where he dreams of being in a mental hospital. Or is the hospital his reality?

* * *

Scully absentmindedly brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face having no idea how much just that simple movement excited me. I watched as the stubborn lock fell across her face again and she exhaled loudly. I did my best to hide my smile as she tried to blow it out of her face. I buried my head into the file I was "reading" when she looked over. I poked my eyes over to file to look back at her and she smoothed the lock into place. I then did my best to stifled a laugh and she shot me an evil look. It then fell right back into her face and I surrendered into a laughing fit.  
  
"I'm glad I can amuse you Mulder."  
  
Her tone was icy and I felt sorry that I had laughed. I then excused myself with the lame excuse of getting coffee. On my way to get coffee I passed Agent Henderson who's hair was pinned back with what looked like every pin in the northern half of the globe.  
  
"Can I borrow one of those Agent Henderson?"  
  
"Sure, just...let me...get one that...won't make anything fall...ah...here you are."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I smiled courteously at her and changed direction going back towards the basement. When I got there Scully was still struggling with the stubborn lock of hair.  
  
"Still having trouble?"  
  
"No I'm actually starting to like it."  
  
"No you're not, here."  
  
I held up my hand to show her the pin and then walked around her. I took the stray lock in my hand and brushed it back to about the middle of her head. I then placed the pin carefully into her hair so as not to scrap it against her scalp. I then walked back in front of her to admire my work.  
  
"There... "  
  
I raised my hand up to her head and brushed my hand against her hair. It was already perfect but the truth was I needed another reason to touch her, feel her warmth.  
  
"...perfect."  
  
She smiled at me, a real smile, a full smile, a Scully smile.  
  
"Thank you Mulder."  
  
And I smiled back.  
  
"Muld..."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
Scully's voice deepened into my father's and her face hardened into that of my father's.  
  
My mother ran one of her soft, warm hands down my cheek.  
  
"Fox honey, are you okay?"  
  
My mothers soft gentle voice flooded through the air and my father stepped aside.  
  
"Yea where am I?"  
  
"You're still at the hospital. You had one of your...episodes... again."  
  
"What happen? Where's Scully?"  
  
My mother and father then both turned to a doctor who was standing behind them.  
  
"Who's Scully?"  
  
"She's apparently his work partner."  
  
"She's more than that she's my best friend!... and I love her"  
  
I whispered the last part to myself though. My mother turned her worried eyes on me and brushed a gentle hand across my forehead.  
  
"He really believes in this doesn't he? He really believes in this other world?"  
  
I wanted to ask my mother what she was talking about but the doctor started talking again before I could even open my mouth. So, I listened to him and my mother talk hoping to get something out of it.  
  
"We believe that in order to cope with the loss of his sister he created this alternative world. See, in the real world she died and there was nothing he could do. So he created this new world where she was taken..."  
  
"...by aliens."  
  
"Yes. See, in this other world he can feel important, and he has a way that he can try to help his sister. But if he ever wants to get better he has to realize which world is real and which world is..."  
  
"...ulder? Mulder?!?!? Are you okay?!?!"  
  
The doctors mellow toned voice turned into the panicky voice of Scully, and my mother's face faded back into hers.  
  
"Scully... Scully what happen?"  
  
"You fell on the floor and you were kind of out of it. You said my name and you asked where I was. You wouldn't listen to me and you were all panicky.  
  
"Scully...you weren't there. I was in a hospital... a mental hospital... they told me this isn't real..." 


	2. What's Happening To Me

"Mulder what are you talking about?"  
  
I could tell Scully was confused... but I couldn't help her much, I was too.  
  
"They told me you're not here...or well...there..."  
  
"Where's there Mulder?"  
  
"Hospital..."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"What kind? What do you mean?"  
  
"What kind of hospital?!?! Like oh my god you're bleeding hospital?!?! Or like woohoo woohoo I'm off my rocker take me to the funny farm hospital?!!?"  
  
"Mental..."  
  
"But Mulder you're a wonderful brillant man who has not, is not and never will be in a mental hospital despite what AD Skinner may think!"  
  
"But I was..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right after Samantha was taken... my parents...they put me in a hospital... what if I'm still there...what if they're right. What if none of this is real?"  
  
I waved my hand around for emphasis and saw that Scully's eyes had tears brimming along the edges. That's when I realized the stinging of my own eyes. I reached up to wipe them away and when I opened my eyes I was back with my parents.  
  
"Fox are you okay?"  
  
"Stop!!"  
  
"Stop what sweetie are you okay?"  
  
What's everyone talking about?!?! This isn't fair where's Scully I need Scully...and my head isn't helping...uhhh pain...  
  
"aaarrrrgggg!!!"  
  
I grabbed my head and cried out in pain. I closed my eyes and only opened them again when I heard Scully's sweet voice.  
  
"Mulder?!?!"  
  
"...Scully..."  
  
I found myself on the floor with my head in her lap somehow. I grabbed her around the middle and held on as sobs began to rack both our bodies.  
  
"Scully... what's happening to me..." 


	3. She Takes Care Of Me and my demons

"Mulder?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
Scully was scared and I knew that. I wanted to go over, give her a hug, and tell her everything would be okay. I wanted to go to her and wipe the tears away from her eyes. I wanted to give her a great big smile and make everything okay. I wanted to fight away her demons and protect her from the world. The only problem was, her demons were my demons, and the truth was I wanted her to smile at me and tell me everything would be okay. I wanted her to hug me and fight away my demons. Instead what happen was we both hugged each other. At the same time we both got up from our chairs and rapped the other in the tightest hug ever. I was holding on to her in an attempt to never have to go back to that place again, and I think she was holding me so I wouldn't have to go back either. We both stepped back and smiled at each other and I wiped her tears away as she whispered to me that it would all be okay and we silently agreed to fight away the demons together.  
  
"Mulder you should sleep with me tonight...I mean you should sleep at my house... so you're not alone."  
  
I nodded and we both sighed in closure.  
  
"Do you wanna leave early?"  
  
"Yea... I just wanna get outta here."  
  
I grabbed my coat off the rack and watched as black clouded my vision I felt my legs weaken and my head hit the ground.  
  
"Fox sweetie are you up?"  
  
I opened my eyes and was once again surrounded in white.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
I heard my mother's voice and knew exactly where I was. I was in that place again.  
  
"We're taking you home today."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes but a doctor is coming home with us so you can continue your medicine and treatment. We just really think that your home is a better place for you."  
  
I turned around to see the women my mother was referring to as my nurse and I thought there was no way this was true.  
  
"Scully!"  
  
I could tell by the look on her face she was confused.  
  
"Dr. Scully yes. I'm going to go home with you."  
  
"You're a doctor?"  
  
"Yes usually people get home nurses because not a lot of doctors would be willing to do this but I like doing it. I like getting to know my patients one on on."  
  
She stopped and gave me more of a confused look.  
  
"...why do I get the feeling you think you know me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I didn't want to tell her because that would creep her away I was going to have to play this cool for now. On the ride home I caught her stealing glimpses of me from time to time and it took all my will power not to smile. When we were home my mom announced that she had to go to work and that's when I saw my opportunity.  
  
"Listen I do know you."  
  
"No... you couldn't"  
  
"You're Dana Scully. You have an older brother named William, after your father, but you all call him Bill. You also have an older sister named Melissa but you all call her Missy. Then your little brother, his names Charlie."  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Your natural hair color is auburn but you have it dyed brown at the moment. Your birthday is in February and you want more than anything to start a family."  
  
I watched as her face went from confused to amazed.  
  
"Your favorite color is forest green, and your favorite food is nachos even though you don't eat them very much because you mostly eat healthy foods. Your favorite scent is watermelon and you love the rain. Your smile could light up a room and when you laugh there's a special twinkle in your eyes that makes them look greenish. When you are being skeptical about something or you're surprised your right eyebrow goes up just like it's doing right now. Do you want more convincing? I could go on for hours."  
  
There were tears in her eyes and she spoke as she reached up to brush one away.  
  
"No one else knows anything like that about me...but how do you?"  
  
"It's hard to explain... but I will... in time..."  
  
"Mulder are you okay?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
I watched as Scully's brown hair turned red again right before my eyes.  
  
"Scully! You're there!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You're my doctor..."  
  
I found myself drifting off the sleep right in our office laying in Scully's arms not really caring and taking comfort in the fact that no matter which world is real Scully will always be there...taking care of me. 


	4. She Flinched Away

Okay we're taking a poll. Which world do YOU think is real? Or do you THINK should be real  
  
I didn't open my eyes when I first woke up because I wasn't sure what I would see, where I would be, or who would be there with me. I just laid and listened to the sounds around me trying to recognize something when I heard her lovely voice of honey.  
  
"Yes, he's here with me... where...uh... right next to me... you wanna talk to him... okay...wait...what was that? I can't hear you... I think you're breaking up... hello? Hello?"  
  
Then the click of her hanging up a phone and sighing.  
  
"That phone was not breaking up."  
  
I heard her inhale and I could feel her eyes on me so I decided to open mine.  
  
"Jesus Mulder you scared me!"  
  
"what happen?"  
  
"Well you had another...thing... happen..."  
  
I could see tears welling up in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and fight away all her demons, and hurt whatever was hurting her. Only, this time, I think I'm the one hurting her.  
  
"Why didn't you just send me to a hospital? And who was on that phone?"  
  
"If I sent you to a hospital you know they would have kept you until they could find out what was wrong... and I was..."  
  
"Afraid that maybe I was insane?"  
  
"Well...not exactly... but they might think you are... I just... I don't"  
  
"know what to do."  
  
"yea..."  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Skinner, he wants to see us."  
  
"Okay... well lets go."  
  
I got up and hung my coat back up and we walked towards the elevator. I went to put my hand up to the small of her back, but she flinched away. 


	5. It All Begins To Click

Note to the people I kinda already knew which way the story was going... so it didn't matter weather u told me it should go towards g-man of phsyco man lol

* * *

So there I am sitting in Skinner's office, and I should be paying attention to Skinner, thinking about what he's saying, but I'm not. All I see over and over in my head is Scully flinching away. Why would she do it? When we got out of the meeting she started talking to me about what Skinner was saying, but considering I didn't even hear I thought now was a good time to ask.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what Mulder?"  
  
"Why did you flinch away...before?"  
  
"Mulder I..."  
  
"You what? Wanted to break my confidence that MAYBE me and you could to beat this...TOGETHER....wanted to break my..."  
  
"What Mulder? You yell at me o spit it out and then you go and start something. What'd I break Mulder? Your spirit? Your pride? Huh? What did I break that was so damn important with one little action."  
  
"You broke our trust...I thought that was important... without trust how do you have a good friendship... you broke that... and you broke me... up until now I thought that was important to you too... and you broke my heart"  
  
Once again the last part was a whisper but I had to say it, if only for me, I had to say it. I wanted to walk away but my feet were grounded, and soon my head was too.  
  
"Mulder, are you okay?"  
  
I open my eyes to see the brunette version of Scully.  
  
"Yea... I'm fine..."  
  
"The medication must have made you a bit woozy is all."  
  
I smiled up at her.  
  
"You have really pretty eyes."  
  
She smiled down at me.  
  
"And you're full of medication."  
  
"No...well yea I am... but that's not why I said it..."  
  
"Then why did you say it?"  
  
"Because it's the truth."  
  
That night I actually fell asleep and just rested and when I woke up I was in the same world. That left me with a lot of time to think that I didn't have before.  
  
"When did you first start being my doctor?"  
  
"I think it was the first day you were awake actually...before that you were always touch and go in and out of it, understand?"  
  
"I think I'm beginning to."

* * *

R&R PLEASE!!!!!! Everyone who DOES read my story says they love it... I even got a "it's ur best so far" but then... how come no one will read it? oh and more to come more to come I have it ALL worked out I even have a sequal...if you want it...


	6. My EVERYTHING

I finished breakfast and then took both mine and Scully's dishes to the sink. I was staring off into space when it all finally clicked into place. I slowly and idly walked back to the table but did not site down. I placed my hand on Scully's shoulder and then I spoke.

"Scully... you're it."

"What? Mulder... are we playing tag and I was unaware of it?"

"No, Scully, you were there when I woke up, and you were always there before. I was waiting for you. I was always waiting for you. There, it was you that saved me and made me a whole person. You made me question my work."

"So...in the other world... I'm bad?"

"No... you're it Scully... you're the answer."

"To what?"

"To everything...you've always helped me. No matter where, when, or what I'm trying to do, you've ALWAYS been there and you're ALWAYS helped me. You're my answer Scully"

"To what though?"

"Everything... you've my everything. Without you... I don't even exist... or I do exist... but... not completely. You're my other half... my answer.... my EVERYTHING..."

She made a little half smile at me like she was beginning to understand and all I did was hope that she did.

"So... in this other world, I was your best friend?"

"You were so much more than that. I love you..."

"You love me?"

"I mean... loved... I loved you in the other world.."

"That's how you new everything?"

"That's how I _know_ everything... everything about you..."

"Nobody knows what you know about me..."

"I do..."

"So... in this other world... we're best friends... and you love me right?"

"Right."

"I think I loved you too..."

What happen after that was unexpected and so sudden. Yet it felt... so... right. Like I was meant to be right there, _right then._ And there was no other place I was supposed to be. I brushed my hand through her hair and she put her hand on the back of my neck. I could feel her warm breath and I shivered. Then, we kissed.

* * *

OMG! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG!!!!!! but I had MAAAAAAAJOR writers block!!!! and got REEEEEAAAAALLY pissed at myself for writing the last song fic that I did becuase it SUCKED XD anyways here it is and I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took this long


End file.
